


Repairing Bonds

by LoveGems1



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Bulk comes in at the end of the fic, Dino Thunder betrayed Tommy's trust, Jason and Tommy repairing broken bonds, Learning to Trust Again, Other, The Power Rangers minus Mighty Morphin Aisha and Zeo are there, The Rangers are just in the background, Tommy's hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: The Power Rangers watch Jason and Tommy preparing their broken bond.
Relationships: Farkas Bulkmeier/Tommy Oliver (Hinted)





	Repairing Bonds

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK YOU, JASON! I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO YOU HAVE TO SAY! YOU TEN MADE IT CLEAR TO ME THAT I WAS NEVER APART OF YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND STOP TRYING TO PRETEND THAT YOU GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME? I NEVER MATTERED TO YOU TEN, SO WHY CAN’T YOU JUST MAKE UP YOUR MIND AND LEAVE ME ALONE?” Tommy bawls to Jason, making every Ranger take a step back in shock. Eyes widen, some have tears, but the man’s anger and hurt is a thunderbolt to them. Everyone sees Jason closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, opens his eyes; with hard determination. He gives Tommy a steady look.

“I can’t ever take back what I said and did to you. I reckon that I can’t be the same friend to you like we were back in high school. I know that we can’t be close friends ever again, for what we did to you. But deep down, you know that we still care for you, even if you don’t want to see that. We do care. We want to be your friend if you let us. We don’t have to mention that we were the Power Rangers if that makes it better. Just that we were friends and had a falling out. I will always check up on you. It’s my responsibility to check up on my team, and you are apart of my team.” Jason states, calmly, and steadily. Tommy flinches and takes a step back. 

The rest of the Rangers want to leave the two alone, but they also want to be here and somewhat repair their relationship. Tommy can’t look at Jason, for he will lose all control. The multicolored Ranger wants to believe him but can’t. Maybe won’t. It hurts to be around the ten, for the Power Grid makes life hard for the Rangers. The Power Grid has people in it, overlooking the Power Rangers, so they know what is going on, and Tommy knows that the bastards know how much it hurts to be around Jason. 

Tommy is aware that the Power Grid and the Morphin Grid are two different things that play off each other. People can morph but don’t have the power, where people have the power but don’t have the ability to morph. The Power Grid makes it known if someone has the power and lets the Morphing Grid give the Morphing abilities. That what helps the Rangers by having the Power Grid and Morphin Grid working together. Right now, Tommy doesn’t have either, for he has distanced himself from the group. The Mighty Morphin and Zeo understand and support him. Dino Thunder had recently broken his trust, and the Dino Thunder inside the Morphin and Power Grid respects Tommy’s decision to step back from both Grids. 

Tommy once explained to Jason about it, and the Red was surprised and intrigued about it. Jason wants something of a relationship with Tommy. He misses the quirky, weird, random facts about anything. Tommy’s a nerd, and Jason used to tease him about it; Jason has the ability to win jeopardy. His family and friends asked how he would know those types of things, and Jason always said, Tommy. It made sense, for they all knew that Tommy knew random facts. It hurts that they pushed Tommy away when the multicolored Ranger just wanted to help. Sure, Tommy was corky and prideful, but who wasn’t. 

Jason didn’t realize how badly their teasing and distance hurt Tommy. Tommy had seen the change and quickly adapted to it, for, later on, Tommy didn’t get too badly damaged. The ten didn’t notice the difference and were confused as to why Tommy stopped coming around. It was until Dino Thunder came around, the fight happened. Whenever a person moves on from the Grids, their bonds loosen, and the group’s friendship either fades or straightens. People have to work for the relationship to work, and the Mighty Morphin and Zeo never tried to get their relationship with Tommy to work. They made him crash and burn.

“Why can’t you make up your mind? Either hates me or like me, you can’t keep doing both. It hurts,” Tommy tells him in a low, anguish tone. It’s Jason’s turn to flinch. 

“I never changed my mind. I like you, Tommy, never hated you. I was pissed during the passing of leadership, but I knew that it was the right call, as I was getting burnt by the responsibilities. I just never wanted to admit it. You were a great and powerful leader. You are amazing. I can’t ever let you go, and I will always make sure that you are okay.” Jason tells his Green and White. Jason wants Tommy to understand that Jason isn’t mad anymore. Just hurt. Tommy slowly reaches out his hand, and Jason rushes to grab it. The touch burns. 

It burns just enough to make a mark, but not enough to damage the skins. Tommy tries not to pull away, and it painful. Every fiber in him is shaking, getting close to breaking down. Jason stands solid and straight. He has to stay sturdy for Tommy to believe him. The bond’s weak, but that’s okay, for they will make it powerful as it needs for Jason to know that Tommy’s with him. The Rangers knew that this was important to get a watch, for if a bond is being repaired, the people fixing the bond might be hurt. 

Red and Green glow from Jason and Tommy. Green has tints of White, Red, and Black, all weak, making the Rangers frown. The Dino Thunder is saddened by the vulnerable Black. They knew that they will forever be working on getting his trust back, but it will be worth it in the long run. The bond is quick, letting the two reconnect. Jason pulls Tommy in a tight hug, and the multicolored gives heartbreaking wails. Jason holds onto the man. Jason sees a man going to them. 

‘Bulk!’ A voice in Jason’s mind provides the information. Bulk gathers Tommy into his arms and lifts him up. The two men smile at each other, and the man carrying Tommy walks away. Jason stays. The man comes back without Tommy.

“Take care of him?” Jason asks the former bully. Bulk smiles at him.

“I will. Give him a friend that he can trust again, Jason. He does miss you all. ” Bulk tells him. Jason smiles. The Red knows that it will take a while, but they will be friends again.


End file.
